It was Just an Ordinary Day
by scorpion22
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt sent to me. A meteor falls on the Brady home causing the families lives to be changed forever and not in the way anyone would think. Please read and review plus as always I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everybody out there. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time, but as some of you know, sometimes college just takes its toll. This story was inspired by a prompt sent to me, but still, remember, I own nothing. Also I would like to thank my new Beta for betaing this for me. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

It began as just an ordinary day. As the sun rose telling the world to wake up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but usually on momentous days such as this no one knows it is anything but ordinary.

"Wake up kids," called Carol Brady through her son's then her daughter's bedroom doors as she did every morning. Each member of the Brady family then began preparing for their day, the six kids getting ready for school, and the three adults for work.

"Morning Alice," each of them chimed as they entered the kitchen sitting at the table beginning to eat breakfast.

"Good morning gang. Hurry up and eat your breakfast before you have to leave," smiled Alice quickly before going into the laundry room. Coming back out, she hurried past them, exiting the house into the backyard to put the laundry on the clothes line.

"Morning kids," said Mr. and Mrs. Brady shortly after that, entering the kitchen, both moving to get their coffee. They were all so happy, but they didn't know that trouble was coming. None of them had watched the news the night before, or even that morning. They didn't know that they were all in danger. The night before it had been announced to every home, but theirs that a meteor was headed towards earth. That meteor was supposed to land somewhere in their area.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," smiled Mike Brady leaning against the counter staring out into the backyard at the sunny day. He was the only one who saw it this way. Everybody else was preparing for the worst; they could each feel the foreboding of that meteor coming towards earth. Everyone was preparing for it, everyone but the Brady family. Alice was humming softly to herself as she hung the laundry; she was in a very good mood that day when suddenly the sun that was shining over the yard disappeared. As she noticed the gloom that had fallen over her, she looked around the yard finding that the darkness had fallen over the house too. The family had noticed it too and peering behind her, Alice noticed the sun was still shining on the fence in their neighbor's yard and suddenly she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mike, what is that?!" exclaimed Carol looking at her husband as she clamored towards the backdoor, peering out with the rest of her children. She didn't know why, but suddenly she had a very uneasy feeling. Mr. Brady did too; something in the pit of his stomach told him something bad was going to happen, but he played it cool so as not to panic the rest of his family.

"Move aside everybody!" exclaimed Mike as he moved through the crowd that was his family. Pushing the screen door open, he looked at his wife as he took her hand, and together they entered the backyard where Alice was peering up at the sky.

He exited the house with his kids trailing behind him. Standing in the center of the yard with Alice, they all peered up at the sky.

"What is it, Mr. Brady?" whispered Alice looking between him and the sky.

"I don't know, Alice," whispered Mike not looking at her as he continued to stare up into the gloom. He felt his heart start to pound then because he didn't know what he was looking at and he was afraid for his family in that moment. Something was blocking out the sun. Something appeared to be falling. Mike's eyes widened as he realized that that something was headed straight for them.

"Everybody move!" exclaimed Mike grabbing Carol's shoulders suddenly and rushing with her in tow back towards the house. A second after he said this, the rest of the family realized what was happening. The girls ran screaming back inside after their parents. The boys turned sheet white and quickly followed. Alice quickly dropped the laundry she had been holding and ran screaming like a banshee after them. But they didn't stand a chance, the meteor was coming straight for them. The shadow over the house grew bigger and bigger until the dreaded meteor the rest of the world had been waiting for collided with the Brady home.


	2. Carol Brady

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Carol Brady couldn't feel anything. After the meteor had made contact with the house each inhabitant had been knocked unconscious to the ground. Carol remembered vividly how they had all ran back into the house none of them knowing what to expect. She remembered how they had been huddled together every one of them scared for their life and then it had happened. The meteor hit the house. She remembered seeing Mike's hand in hers, feeling it grip hers as they fell to the ground. She remembered the barely visible image of his face. His eyes were closed in unconsciousness and she didn't know if he was alive, or dead. That unknown fact ate away at her in that moment as she suddenly found herself barely conscious the feel of his hands no longer there. The feeling of his fingers wrapped around hers was gone and all she could feel was the flash of sirens above her head. Carol had no idea where she was, but she didn't care about herself in that moment; all she cared about was whether her family was okay. She listened to the whispering voices surrounding her for any mention of them, any breath of a word that would tell her where they were, and of their condition. But that never came, she remained in the dark. She couldn't even open her eyes, but despite that the question of her family brought tears to her eyes. And she couldn't even open them to shed them.

"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Carol suddenly an overwhelming pain ruminating through her entire body. Carol couldn't hold in her screams, she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, not with that pain radiating through her body like a wave of burning sunlight. Her once numb body just couldn't take it anymore and Carol wondered if this was the thing that would kill her. Was this the last bit of pain she would have to feel before she died?

"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Carol louder now feeling as hands she didn't know touched her seeming to make the pain worsen instead of doing any good at all.

"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Carol the tears she cried feeling like scolding water as they moved down her cheeks the feel of fingers disappearing. She didn't know how, but suddenly Carol felt like she was changing. She was sure of it, her body was changing.

Despite the pain, despite the clouds trying to detach her brain from its stem like a flower, Carol was sure she was becoming different.

"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Carol one last time as the pain increased in one large surge before fading to ebb. But what she didn't know was the pain was as strong as ever, in fact it was only getting stronger she just couldn't feel it now. Carol was simply ceasing to feel it because she was getting weaker. As doctors and nurses worked all their knowledge to save her, slowly Carol's eyes closed, and for a moment they thought they were losing her.

"Maim…stay with us," exclaimed one of the doctor's, but Carol didn't hear it as she drifted to a dark world that she didn't want any part of. She was just barely alive now with her pulse weakened to the point of death, to look at her she looked like she wasn't breathing when she was, and they thought she was close to death. They were wrong. Despite falling into this state Carol Brady was not dead; she had simply fallen into a coma like sleep. A sleep that would prepare her for the journey she was about to take. She remained in this sleep as they worked on her and it wasn't until days later that she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blaring light before a dark figure covered that.

"Maim…maim, can you hear me? My Name is doctor Rank; you're going to be alright now. Can you tell us your name?" exclaimed Dr. Rank his words coming out too fast for her to comprehend. Once again everything felt different to Carol, her whole body, even her mind; it all felt different. But as the clouds parted Carol once again had a single thought; where was her family?

"My family…where are they? I'm Carol Brady…please let me see my family. I need to see my children, my husband…I need to know their alright," gasped Carol attempting to get up making it just barely out of the bed before they ushered her back. But as quickly as they did it, they didn't do it quickly enough. Carol just briefly saw her own reflection in the mirror across the room and when she did she screamed as she wrestled free from them. Hurrying to that mirror, she looked at herself screaming again as she did before they had her once again forcing her back to the bed. She didn't look like herself anymore, she looked young again, and struggling against them Carol screamed louder. She screamed louder and louder until finally they sedated her.


End file.
